Because Of Maknae
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Hal yang seharusnya menjadi sangat romantis di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo di pagi hari harus rusak begitu saja saat Sehun memanggil Kai dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Kai. Memang apa yang Sehun perlihatkan pada Kai sehingga membuat Kyungsoo sangat marah? KaiSoo – Other member – Friendship Humor! Don't bash! DLDR!


**Because of Maknae**

**.**

**Cast :: Kai – Kyungsoo – Sehun – EXO-K member**

**Genre :: Friendship – Humor**

**Rating :: K**

**Length :: One Shoot**

**.**

**Summary :: Hal yang seharusnya menjadi sangat romantis di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo di pagi hari harus rusak begitu saja saat Sehun memanggil Kai dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Kai. Memang apa yang Sehun perlihatkan pada Kai sehingga membuat Kyungsoo sangat marah? KaiSoo – Other member – Friendship Humor! Don't bash! DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: This story is mine. The cast belong to themselves~**

**.**

**a/n :: Typo(s) dan bukan EYD yang benar. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Don't like, don't read. Yang gak mau baca, silahkan klik 'back'… ^^**

**Ini hanya FanFict… Jadi tolong, jangan bash yaa ^^ Jangan bash cast dan segala yang ada di story ini… Kalo mau, bash aja author-nya :D**

**Thank you and happy reading, all~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, apapun yang kau masakkan untukku selalu terasa enak. Apa kau memasukkan racikan cinta ke dalam makanan ini?" Kai mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Suho _hyung_ bilang itu terlalu hambar, kurang garam katanya." Tambah Kyungsoo, menatap malas pada Kai.

"Aku serius, _hyung_. Ini enak. Mulut Suho _hyung_ saja yang kurang beres."

"Tapi Chanyeol juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Suho _hyung_…"

"Berarti mereka berdua sedang mengalami masalah dengan indera perasa mereka." Kai melanjutkan makannya, menurut lidahnya, masakan Kyungsoo memang paling enak. Hampir akan mengalahkan masakan ibunya dan juga makanan yang di masak oleh koki terkenal Korea.

"Baekhyun dan Sehun mengatakan kalau ini tidak enak, Kai. Berarti lidahmu yang tidak beres. Masa masakan hambar seperti ini di bilang enak?" Kyungsoo menopangkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan kanannya, menatap Kai dengan tatapan benar-benar malas. "Kau sedang menggombaliku, huh?"

Kai berhenti makan. "Yak, kenapa _hyung_ tidak romantis? Kalau aku sedang menggombalimu, seharusnya kau senang. Bukan malah seperti tadi." Kai juga menopangkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan kirinya, sehingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan sekarang.

"Gombalanmu garing. Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali di TV. Aku lebih suka gombalan Suho _hyung_ untuk Yixing-_ge_ lewat sambungan _video call_. Lebih romantis~"

"Kau bilang siapa? Suho _hyung_? Astaga! Dia sudah tua, _hyung_! Pantas saja dia punya jurus gombal yang terbaik. Karena yang tua itu sudah sangat ahli, _hyung_…"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Begitulah Kai kalau sedang kumat. "Kalau kau mengatakannya sekali lagi, maka aku yakin kau akan di tendang dari _dorm_ dan tidak boleh masuk." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak ada yang berani melakukannya padaku, _hyung_. Orang tua itu akan kalah dengan _aegyo_-ku…" Kai menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi _aegyo_ menjijikkanmu itu tidak akan pernah mempan padaku. Dan aku bisa kapan saja menendang pantatmu sampai kau berada di luar gedung SM. Tidak usah masuk saja sekalian…" Suho mendadak lewat di belakang Kai. Membawa satu gelas jus alpukat dengan buku novel di masing-masing tangannya.

GLEK

Kai menelan _saliva_nya dengan berat. Mati!

Dengan gerak _slow motion_, Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan dia hanya nyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan tangan yang terangkat saat dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Hehehe, kalau _leader_nya tampan, maka _member_nya juga tampan. Orang tampan tidak boleh di tendang keluar. Sesama tampan, jangan saling menyakiti. Benar kan, _hyung_?" Kata Kai canggung. Akh~ ia sangat takut pada Suho.

Suho mengangguk. "Bagus." Setelah bergumam begitu, Suho melenggang keluar dapur. Meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua.

Suho memang seperti itu. Dia akan selalu ada ketika seseorang mengatakan hal jelek tentangnya. Kalau kata Sehun, Suho itu _magic_! Ckckck~

Kai menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya Suho pergi juga. Dengan begitu, Kai bisa melanjutkan untuk acara gombalnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau menertawaiku, _hyung_?" Kai memasang ekspresi datar saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah cekikikan sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja… Ahahaa, kau lucu saat Suho _hyung_ memarahimu, hahaha…" Kyungsoo mulai tertawa lepas sekarang. Menurut Kyungsoo, yang paling menyenangkan adalah wajah memelas Kai ketika di marahi Suho. Sangat menakjubkan!

Kai tersenyum _evil_. Dia bangkit dan dengan pelan berjalan ke belakang Kyungsoo. GREP! "Kalau kau masih tertawa, maka aku akan memelukmu seperti ini seharian. Bagaimana, hm?" Dengan tiba-tiba, ketika Kyungsoo masih enak tertawa, Kai memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Hahaha, menjauh, Kai. Geli. Ahahaa, Kaiii~ lepaskan!" Kyungsoo tertawa saat tangan Kai mengapit lehernya, membuatnya merasa geli. Belum lagi wajah Kai yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, membuatnya semakin geli saja.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _hyung_. Ini adalah hukumamu." Kata Kai. Terus memeluk Kyungsoo dengan _protective_ sampai-sampai Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa dan pasrah. Ia sadar bahwa ia kalah jauh dengan Kai.

Keduanya saling tertawa. Bahagia sekali. Pagi hari, dengan angin yang bertiup kecil melalui jendela, dan dapur dorm yang menjadi saksi bisu. Romantis sekali.

Iya, itu sangat romantis sekali jika tidak ada pengganggu yang datang.

"KKAMJONG! KAU DIMANA?" Suara lantang Sehun membuat rengkuhan tangan Kai pada Kyungsoo terlepas. Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa begitupun Kai. Kai menatap tajam pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya _'sok shock'_ dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Ups, apakah aku mengganggu?" Katanya. Menutup mulutnya dengan ujung-ujung jari tangannya.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tajam, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap polos dengan mata yang membulat. "Sangat! Sangat mengganggu, Tuan Oh yang tampan!" Jawab Kai dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir.

Sehun hanya meringis sambil mendekati Kai.

"Ada apa?" Kai bertanya malas.

"Ada MV baru!" Sehun menjawab antusias. Ia benar-benar sedang senang. Dengan cepat, ia menyentuh layar iPad yang sedang di pegangnya, akan memperlihatkan MV yang katanya baru.

"Kalau MV _Everybody_ aku sudah melihatnya. Dan itu keren. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ sekarang?" Kai berucap asal. Ia tidak suka jika acara romantisnya dengan Kyungsoo di ganggu.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Bukan. Bukan MV itu. MV ini baru saja di rilis. Dan aku yakin kau akan senang dengan MV ini. _Chakkaman_…" Sehun masih menyentuh-nyentuh layar iPad-nya, masih mencari MV yang akan ia perlihatkan pada Kai.

"Kau akan memperlihatkan MV duetmu dengan Luhan-_ge_? Aish~ itu tidak penting sekali, Odult! Sudah, sana pergi. Kau menggangguku, tau!"

"Bukan ituuu. Agensi tidak akan membiarkanku membuat MV berdua dengan Luhan-_gege_, kau tau?" Sehun mendelik tajam pada Kai.

"Lalu apa?" Kali ini, Kai sudah benar-benar malas pada teman sebayanya itu.

"Ah, ini dia!" Sehun berteriak girang. Ia memberikan iPad itu pada Kai, membiarkan Kai melihatnya sendiri. Posisi video itu masih loading, tapi sepertinya Kai sudah tau MV siapa itu. Dan… menurut Kai itu menakjubkan.

"I-ini…"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sudah aku bilang, kau pasti suka, Kkamjong!" Sehun tersenyum. Senyuman penuh kemesuman, sama seperti Kai.

"_D-daebaaakk_. Hun-_ah_, ini hebat!" Kai berteriak. Menatap Sehun dengan berbinar.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, keningnya mengkerut ekstra. Perasaannya buruk. Kyungsoo tau… Satu-satunya hal yang membuat _duo maknae_ EXO itu akur adalah hal yang masuk pada **'rating tinggi'**. Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah…

"TROUBLE MAKER!" Kai dan Sehun berteriak bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka ber-_high-five_ kegirangan. Keduanya saling tertawa lebar.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan suka."

"Ini benar-benar hebat, Hun. Yang ini lebih keren daripada yang sebelumnya."

"Ahahahaa~ aku juga berpikir begitu. Setiap adegannya, aaaa~ aku ingin berteriak!"

"Hun-_ah_, ada Joker!"

"Aku lebih suka yang di mobil, Kai."

"_Anni, anni_. Adegan akhir, yang _dance_ di tengah dua mobil itu keren sekali."

Pembicaraan tidak wajar antara Sehun dan Kai terus berlanjut. Mereka tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo ada disana. Mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

BRAK

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, menghasilkan suara yang sangat keras. Membuat Kai dan Sehun kaget dan menatap pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua _maknae_-nya itu bergantian dengan tajam. Khusus untuk Kai, Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan yang amat sangat tajam.

Kai menelan _saliva_nya kembali dengan berat. Kai tau, Kyungsoo pasti marah. Masalahnya adalah Kai sudah berjanji tidak akan melihat _video_ aneh-aneh. Dan tadi, Kai sudah membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian karena apa yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya lebih seru, mungkin.

"DASAR _MAKNAE_ MESUM!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras sekali. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri mereka di dekat meja makan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tentunya tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KKAMJONG!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar keluar dari dapur.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sementara Kai, ia menyerahkan iPad itu kembali pada pemiliknya. "Aku tidak melihatnya, Sehun-_ah_…" Kai berucap dengan dingin dan muka datar. Setelahnya, ia melangkah keluar dari dapur, mencoba menyusul Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih bingung.

"Oi, _maknae_! Kau memperlihatkan MV itu pada Kai?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk saja. Karena itu memang benar.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau membuat masalah baru, _maknae_. Kau tau? Umurmu bahkan masih kecil, tapi tingkat kemesumanmu melebihiku…" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? MV apa?" Baekhyun mencoba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang ia tidak mengerti pembicaraan apa itu.

Mata Sehun berbinar. "Kau mau melihatnya, _hyung_? Sini, aku akan memperlihatkan MV baru yang baru saja di rilis ini…" Dengan senang hati, Sehun menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

DUK

Tapi sebelum semuanya terjadi, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok yang ia dapat dari rak piring di dekatnya. "Berani kau memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun, maka kau akan kati di tanganku." Ancam Chanyeol dingin. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauhi si _maknae_.

Membuat Sehun sendirian sekarang di dapur. Ia menatap bingung pada pintu masuk dapur, tempat orang-orang tadi meninggalkannya. "Memang apa yang salah?" Tanyanya sendiri dengan bingung.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan dan kembali menekuni iPad yang di pegangnya. Melihat MV itu dengan seksama. Senyum-senyum mesum terlukis di wajah Sehun. Ia bergumam tidak jelas dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Whoaa~ _jinjja daebaakk_!"

_jigeum naege wa malhaejwo  
uriege naeireun eobseo  
mangseoriji ma  
deo neutgijeoneNow  
deo meolli deo meolli  
nal mireonaeji malgo  
uri duri jigeum yeogiseo  
sarajigi jeone_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**.**

**Oaa~ aku suka banget sama lagunya :D dari pertama muncul aku emang udah suka banget sama duo ini ^^ ah, astagaaa~**

**Oia, jangan bash tema yang aku ambil yaa, apalagi duo yang aku sebut di story ^^**

**Kalau mau, bash aku ajja~ jangan flame, oke!**

**Aku hanya share imajinasi… Dan ini hanya fanfiction ^^**

**So, enjoy it…**


End file.
